Personal grooming is something that applies to everyone, young or old, able or disabled. However, some personal grooming tasks are sometimes more difficult for some rather than others. One of these common personal grooming tasks is toe-nail clipping. A traditional nail clipper is quite small and fits in the palm of a hand. While they are quite convenient to clip finger nails, they are cumbersome to use for toenails. Usually, when attempting to clip toenails, an individual has to maneuver his body in rather unusual positions. These positions range from hunching over one's legs while sitting or even lifting one's foot on a table surface so the toe nails are reachable. Either position can be strenuous for the body to be in for extended amount of time. Keeping the body in these strained positions for very long can lead to multiple injuries. The present invention eliminates the need for bending over and remaining in a strained position. Additionally, the present invention allows a way for the nail clippings to be easily vacuumed and cleaned up. Nail clippings can be difficult to search for and dispose of. It is also a rather lengthy task. The Actuated Nail Clipper creates a way to discard nail clippings promptly and easily. Also, the present invention allows the individual user to view the nails easily because of its implemented LED light. The Actuated Nail Clipper is a convenient fix to the problems that arise from using traditional nail clippers on toenails.